Twins
by MaryChristmas
Summary: *chapter eight up now....short short chapter...*Doctor Slate is revealed to have a twin....and a whole lot more ...a crossover...This is my first Big Guy and Rusty story. Chapters 7 is now up!
1. The Separation

DISCLAIMER: CATHERINE AND GEORGE SLATE, AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY ARE THE ONLY THINGS THAT BELONG TO MOI.   
  
Chapter one: The Separation  
  
Erika giggled as Beth made silly faces. She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth, but could not stop the laughter. They were supposed to be in bed, asleep, but, being ten years old, it was a hard thing to do. Especially when Beth kept doing things to make her laugh.   
  
"Beth," she whispered to her twin, "Cut it out, or we'll be in trouble. Again."  
  
The other girl shook her head. "Not unless he catches us," Beth whispered back, "And anyway, I'm too excited to sleep. We're actually gonna get to go to the mall with mommy." Erika nodded. She and Beth didn't know their mother very well, since she lived in England. She very rarely visited, but when she did, she would take them to the most wonderful places.  
  
"Girls!" their father yelled from the other room, "You were supposed to be asleep an hour ago!"  
  
"Sorry, Daddy!" they yelled back in unison. Then they both giggled, and Erika fingered her necklace. The charm on it was a half of a heart. Beth wore the other half. The sight of Beth making another silly face was the last Erika saw before she fell asleep.  
*****************************************************************  
  
The next morning Erika awoke to find Beth already up. Her sister grinned and put her fingers to her lips, then slowly got out of the bed. Erika grinned back and did the same. It was their morning ritual. They quietly crept down the hall to their dad's bedroom and opened the door. He was still asleep, facing away from the girls. Beth tapped Erika on the shoulder and they both yelled at the tops of their lungs while jumping on top of him. "Wakey! Wakey!"  
  
"Huh? What's this?" He growled, in the same way he had done every morning since they were old enough to do this, "Two delicious morsels, have come all by themselves into my lair. Hmm...how lucky must I be?" He laughed and began to tickle them both.  
  
Erika was giggling hard. She knew they were too old for this. Certainly none of their friends at school ever did anything silly like this. But it was a special time for her and Beth and her father. Usually she and Beth would exclude everyone from their close-knit friendship. It wasn't done on purpose, it was just easier to communicate with each other. It often seemed as though she knew what Beth was thinking and vice versa.  
  
Daddy sighed and tousled their hair. "Okay, ladies, go get dressed. I'll go get started on breakfast. Your mom'll be here soon."  
  
She and Beth jumped up and ran to their room. They had decided to wear matching outfits today. It was always fun to trick Mommy, who didn't know them well enough to tell them apart, and Daddy never told on them. He seemed to think it was funny too. He would always smile when they did it, even though it was a weird smile.  
  
The clothes they chose, were baby blue jumpsuits over white tee-shirts. Erika brushed out Beth's hair and put a matching blue butterfly clip in her hair. Beth did the same for her. Erika then pulled her sister to the bathroom so they could look in the mirror. There were two identical images wearing two identical grins.  
  
"Perfect," Beth proclaimed, and Erika nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's go," she said, and they bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Hello girls," said a cultured voice from the corner of the room.  
  
"Mommy!" they yelled, and ran to a woman wearing a stylish blue dress. They put their arms around her, and Erika thought that mommy smelled just as good as she always had.  
  
"Well! Be careful, you're going to mess up my dress," she said softly, with a hint of irritation, "Here, step back so I can get a good look at you." They stepped back and grinned at the look of dismay on her face. "Not again. Why can't you two ever wear different clothing?"  
  
"Because they're twins, Catherine. Come on you two, breakfast time," Daddy said, the weird smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry George, but there isn't time for that. I have to be at the airport at three, and that doesn't give us much time. Oh and can you come pick them up from the mall? I want to spend every second I can with them, and it is kind of hard to do while driving."  
  
Daddy nodded. "Fine, have them wait for me at the front entrance. I'll be there at two thirty."  
  
Mommy smiled. "Of course. Let's go girls."  
************************************************************************  
  
Erika sighed in contentment. They had already been to almost every store in the mall, and both her and Beth had a brand new wardrobe. Each of them were different of course. It was almost two thirty, and they were making their way to the front entrance.   
  
"Hmm...hey girls, why don't we sit down here for a minute. We have plenty of time before your father gets here," Mommy said. Erika shrugged and sat down, but Beth frowned. "I think we should go ahead and go out there. There are seats, and what if we miss Daddy?"  
  
"I'll go tell him we're in here!" Erika immediately offered. Sometimes Beth could be suspicious of the silliest things. Mommy frowned, then she smiled. "You do that dear. We'll be right here when you get back."  
  
Erika bounced to the entrance and out the double plexiglass doors. Daddy was waiting outside, a frown on his face. "You're late. Where's your sister?"   
  
"Inside. She and mommy are sitting down, resting. They'll be out soon though."  
  
"How bout you show me where they are."  
  
Erika grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. She walked over to where she had last seen them, only they weren't there.  
  
"But they were just here...I know it. I remember, cause that big bear was behind where Mommy was sitting."  
  
Daddy just frowned and picked up a piece of paper that was sitting on the table. He then said a bad word, and crumpled the paper.  
  
"What's wrong Daddy?"  
  
He just grabbed her hand and started walking towards the entrance.   
  
Erika was scared. "But what about Beth? We have to wait for her. Daddy? Daddy?"  
  
At home, Daddy sat Erika down on the couch and knelt down before her. "Beth is gone for good now. Mommy took her with her to live in England. They won't be able to visit. It'll be just you and me."  
  
Erika shook her head and fingered her necklace. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Beth wouldn't leave like that. Not without telling her first.  
  
"It's true sweetheart. Now, go wash up and I'll fix you a snack."  
*****************************************************************************  
Erika grew up that day. She never again played the silly game in the mornings, and she went to bed when she was told. She pretended she had never had a sister. Just like Dad pretended he never had another daughter. But late at night, before she fell asleep, she would finger the heart pendant.  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century, and Big Guy and Rusty are probably in different time periods, and Beth Lestrade looks nothing like Erika Slate. However, since this is fanfiction, I have a little bit of control, and I am using my imagination. For one thing, who's to say England and America stay on the same technological advances in the future. Anyway, if you don't like it, just say so. But do it nicely.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Different Worlds.....or Are They?

Chapter 2: Different Worlds....or Are They?  
  
Inspector Beth Lestrade growled in frustration, her dark eyes narrowed on the view screen. "Chief I..."  
  
"Lestrade, this is important. The Ministry of Defense is asking for our cooperation, and you are the best detective I have," Chief Inspector Grayson stated, "I know this was supposed to be your vacation time but I need you here."  
  
Lestrade sighed. "Yes sir. I'll be there as soon as I can," she replied. Grayson wasn't bad for a boss, and she knew she was lucky. Someone else probably wouldn't let her get away with half the things she'd done.   
  
"Good, Grayson out." The viewscreen went dark and Lestrade turned off the vidphone. She stretched and went to her bedroom to change into her uniform. As she finished brushing her hair, something gold caught her eye and she picked it up. It was a necklace with a half of a heart pendant. Frowning she studied it. There was something important about this necklace, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging, she put it back on her dresser and walked out of her room. Making sure all the lights were out, and everything was off, she left her apartment and got in her cruiser.   
  
At New Scotland Yard, Lestrade left her cruiser and walked towards Chief Grayson's office. She wondered why the Ministry of Defense could possibly need the Yard's assistance. There was nothing she could think of.   
  
When she reached Grayson's office, she knocked on the door. "Please state your name and rank," a robotic voice said.  
  
"Lestrade, Beth, Inspector," Lestrade answered. This must be important, if Grayson was using security measures. A few minutes later, the door opened and she walked inside. Grayson was there along with two men dressed in military uniforms, and a man wearing a white lab coat. Grayson motioned for Lestrade to close the door behind her. "Have a seat, Inspector," the chief of police commanded.  
  
Lestrade sat down on the edge of the only chair available. It was on the other side of the man with the lab coat.  
  
"Now, gentlemen, perhaps you can explain what's going on?" Grayson asked. The two military men simply looked at each other, but remained silent. The man in the lab coat cleared his throat nervously. "I trust this will go no further than this room, Inspector Grayson?" the man asked, his accent decidedly American.   
  
Grayson nodded and replied, "I can assure you that you can rely on our complete discretion in the matter, Dr. Gregson." Dr. Gregson nodded and began his story.  
  
"I work for the Ministry of Defense to create new weapons. Two weeks ago, I created a substance that can turn any animal with an advanced nervous system into a robot. I've tested it out on reptilians, avians and some of the smaller mammals. It works on all of them. I was just getting permission to try it on some of the higher mammals, like dolphins, whales, and primates....when the substance was stolen from my lab. No one can figure out how it was done. It's almost like it...just disappeared. The higher ups decided to turn to the Yard, to see if someone not involved with the Ministry could find something."   
  
There was a silence in the room, when he had finished. Lestrade broke it by asking, "Why do you say it seems like it disappeared?"  
  
"Because, the room was locked and there was no sign of forced entry. Also, nothing else was stolen or even disturbed. It was like it just disappeared," Gregson said with a hint of exasperation.   
  
"Or like an employee who knew exactly where it was, and who had a key to the lab," Lestrade countered.  
  
Gregson shook his head. "No one except me has a key to that lab. Not even the higher ups."  
  
"Who else knew about the substance?" Lestrade questioned.  
  
"Myself, Captains Anderson and Harris," he motioned to the two other men, "my lab assistant, and Lord Darlington." Gregson was becoming more than a little irritated.  
  
Grayson forestalled Lestrade from asking another question. "All right, we'll come to your lab to investigate." Lestrade looked at her chief in surprise. He almost never left his desk to take on a case, even one dealing with important people. Still, this substance could change the way wars were fought.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Doctor Erika Slate sighed in exasperation. No matter what she did, it wouldn't quit following her. "Go home little guy. I'm sure you have owners who are very anxious to get you back." The puppy just wagged it's tail and sat looking up at her. It looked like a cross between a German Shepherd and a Collie. Sighing again, Slate picked the puppy up and walked into the Quark building.  
  
Almost immediately she was accosted by Dr. Donovan, who had a frazzled look about him. "There you are, Slate. It's about time you got here. Do you realize how important this meeting is? And what is that thing?"  
  
"Looks like a puppy to me, Dr. D," the monkey sitting on his shoulder quipped.  
  
"I can see it's a puppy, Jenny! I meant what's it doing here?" Slate was spared giving an explanation when Rusty flew up behind Donovan, scaring the man. "Do you have to do that Rusty!" Donovan exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry Dr. Donovan. I'll be more careful next time. Hey Dr. Slate, what are you holding. Is that a new robot?"  
  
Slate smiled at the boy robot. "No Rusty, it's a puppy. It followed me here." As she said this the puppy jumped out of Slates arms and ran to the robot. It sniffed at him, then began to lick his face. "Hey," Rusty laughed, "Cut that out. It tickles." He looked up at Slate and asked, "Can we keep him?"  
  
Slate looked over at Donovan, who shrugged. "Just keep it away from me." He walked off, Jenny following.  
  
"Well Rusty, I guess that's a yes."  
  
"Wahoo!" Rusty exlaimed, "all right! Now we just gotta find a name for you." The boy sat and thought for a while, with the puppy looking up at him adoringly. "Take him back to the lab with you Rusty. I have to get to this meeting," Slate told him.  
  
She smiled as he ran off, the puppy running behind. Then she turned and walked towards the conference room. Upon reaching her destination, she walked inside and sat in the chair beside Donovan. At the head of the table, was a tall, dark haired man. A man with disfigured features sat next to him. When everyone had come into the room and found there seats, Donovan stood up, and all eyes went to him.   
  
"Now, ladies and gentlemen. It is my pleasure to introduce Professor James Morton and his associate Dr. Fenton. Please give them your utmost attention." Donovan sat back down, and Jenny jumped up onto his shoulder, a frown on her face as she studied the guest speakers. Slate realized that she hadn't said a single word the entire time. Which meant that the simian didn't trust the two men.  
  
The dark haired man stood up and Slate transferred her attention to him, as he began to speak.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Donovan. I am proud to be here speaking before you," he said with a cultured British accent, "As Dr. Donvan stated, I am Professor Mortan. I am a mathematician, but I also dabble in robotics. My associate, is a geneticist. We have come up with a substance that can turn any animal with an advanced nervous system into a robot."   



	3. A Secret is Found Out

Chapter 3: A Secret is Found Out  
  
Sherlock Holmes quietly followed Martin Fenwick to the hovercar. As the disfigured geneticist took off, Holmes jumped on to the back. A few minutess later, the hovercar stopped at an apparently deserted warehouse. Holmes crouched lower as James Moriarty walked out, carrying a box, and climbed into the vehicle.  
  
The Hovercar again took off, this time heading for the airport. Holmes waited until Moriarty and Fenwick were well out of sight, before he followed their direction. Covertly, he studied the boarding list at one of the stations. Two names caught his eye. Professor James Moran and Dr. Martin Fenton. Nodding to the attendant he bought a ticket, and then boarded that transport. He moved into a compartment at the back, where he could see everything that went on.  
  
Two hours later, they were out over the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, when a voice came over the loudspeaker. "Terribly sorry you had to go, Mr. Holmes. I am certain you would have enjoyed where I was going immensely. Bon voyage." Before Holmes could react, his seat was ejected from the transport and he felt himself falling through the air. Seconds later, he hit the water, and went under. Holding his breath, he undid the safety harness, and swam to the surface. As he broke the surface, he looked up to see that the transport was nothing more than a speck in the sky. Resolutely he began to swim in the direction the transport had taken. Several hours later, the sky darkened, and Holmes was tiring. He stopped and treaded water for a little while, then started swimming again. It was pitch black when he lost consciousness.  
  
  
"Geez, according to these scans, this guy's been out there for twelve hours. How in the world did he survive?" Holmes opened his eyes to see a woman looking down at him. She had short blond hair and a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. She couldn't be older than twenty-five at the most.   
  
"Hey, Mister," she said, "How many fingers am I holding up?" She held up three fingers.  
  
"Three," Holmes answered promptly.  
  
"Well, at least his brain is functioning," the woman said.  
  
Holmes sat up to look at everything else, but lay back down, groaning as a wave of dizziness engulfed him. He waited until it passed and sat up more slowly. There were two other people, besides the girl who had spoken. He smiled and nodded to them. "Perhaps you could tell me where I am?" he asked.  
  
The bald, black man looked concerned. He reminded Holmes of Wiggins, which brought a smile to his face. "No, I do not have amnesia my good sir, I merely do not know my precise location. The last thing I remember is swimming in the Atlantic."  
  
"Hmph," the third person in the room growled. He was an older man with a weather beaten face. "What were you doing out there anyway. Must be crazy," the man said in a gruff voice.  
  
The woman nodded in agreement, while the black man sighed. "You're aboard an aircraft carrier. That's all I can say."  
  
"Ah...I see. American no doubt, judging from your accents. You work with the Big Guy?"  
  
Instantly, the three stiffened. "Mister, I don't know who you are but that is classified information." The woman said, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Holmes put his hands up. "I apologize for startling you. The symbol on your hat," he nodded at the old man, "Is a picture of the Big Guy. I merely deduced that you must be affiliated with him, based on that and on the fact that this is an aircraft carrier."  
  
The black man smiled. "It's all right, I guess it is pretty obvious once you think about it. My names Garth, this is Jo," he pointed to the woman. "And this is Mack." Mack glared at Holmes but said nothing.  
  
"I take it you pulled me from the water?" Holmes asked.  
  
"Actually, the Big Guy did," said a voice from somewhere behind him. Holmes turned to look, and saw a clean cut man, wearing an American military uniform. The rank appeared to be that of lieutenant. "I'm Lieutenant Dwayne Hunter," the man said extending his hand, "The Big Guy's chief mechanic. And you are?"  
  
Holmes debated on whether or not to tell the truth, then decided that these people would more readily believe a lie. He took Hunter's hand and shook it. "The names Jeremy Street. I was on vacation and had to jump from the transport. Unfortunately, my parachute broke before I hit the water, and I had to cut it off. That's when I started swimming in the direction the transport went. I am glad you found me when you did."  
  
Hunter nodded. "Yeah, I...the Big Guy was just in the area for a test flight, when he saw you. He brought you back here."  
  
To any other person, Hunter's slip would have gone unnoticed. But Holmes was more observant than most people, and he caught it. Filing it away for later, he asked, "I don't suppose you can tell me if the transport I was on landed at it's destination, can you? All my luggage was on it."  
  
Hunter shook his head. "Not unless you have the serial number. Which you shouldn't have, not if you are who you say you are."  
  
Holmes shrugged. He hadn't had time to find that, before boarding. "Well, then I suppose I shall have to go to the station and ask them."  
  
"Why'd you have to jump, Mr. Street?" Hunter asked.  
  
"My compartment was faulty, and I didn't have time to move to another one. It would have endangered countless lives."  
  
The American nodded, but still looked suspicious. Holmes groaned and pretended to have a dizzy spell. That effectively forestalled anymore questions. As the four people filed out of the room, Holmes lay thinking. He needed to find a way off the carrier, and into Newtronic City, the destination of the transport, and most likely Moriarty.  
*******************************************************  
  
As Slate walked back to her lab, her mind reeled. The substance Professor Moran had introduced was a large step in robotics. It was also dangerous. It could make an army of sentient robots, more powerful than any human army, or maybe even the Big Guy. Slate shuddered and stepped into her lab. She gasped at what she saw. There were wires and tools everywhere.  
  
"Rusty!"  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Slate?" the boy robot asked, popping up from behind an overturned table. The puppy popped up beside him, his toungue hanging out of his mouth. They both wore identical innocent expressions, and Slate found it hard to be stern. She wondered if this was how her father had felt whenever she and Beth did anything wrong. She quickly supressed the thought and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Rusty, you know better than to mess with these things without permission. No web surfing for three days."  
  
"Awww...Dr. Slate...three whole days?"  
  
She gave him a stern glance and he sighed. "I'm sure as shootin' sorry. Me and Pup'll clean up the mess."  
  
Images of what might happen filled her mind and she said, "That won't be necessary, Rusty. Why don't you go take Pup to meet Big Guy?"  
  
Rusty immediately cheered up. "Okay! Power up!" he picked the puppy up and flew out his access tunnel.  
  
Slate moved to the vidphone and called Dwayne. It was only fair to warn him after all.  
  
When she finished the call, she was frowning. Something about that visitor on the Darkhorse didn't set right with her. It seemed too much of a coincidence that three British men had come to the States at the same time. She cleaned the lab up, then walked to Donovan's office. If she could get Jenny to tell her why she didn't trust Professor Moran and Dr. Fenton, then that would be a start.  
*****************************************************************  
  
Holmes waited until, everything was silent, then walked out of the room he was in. He had seen maps of the inside of aircraft carriers, and almost all of them were the same. Granted, this one would have special features due to the fact that it was the Big Guy's home. It would still be a simple matter.  
  
Making his way towards the stairs, he heard a loud noise coming from the opposite direction. Deciding to go investigate, he followed the sound. Soon he came upon a large room, where three of the four people he had met were standing around a robot that looked like a little boy. 'That must be Rusty,' Holmes thought. He stared at the three humans. Mack, Garth and Jo. But where was Lieutenant Hunter? He stepped in and hid behind a low table.   
  
"Kid," Mack said gruffly, "Get that thing...yeck!" A small mixed breed puppy had just licked the old man on the cheek.  
  
"Well what do we have here, son?" a booming voice asked.  
  
"Big Guy!" the boy robot exclaimed, "This is my new pal Pup." The robot picked the puppy up and carried it over to the giant robot.  
  
"Hey," Rusty said, "Where's Lieutenant Dwayne? I want him to meet Pup too ya know."  
  
Holmes strained to hear what the answer would be. The three humans hemmed and hawed, until Big Guy finally said, "He..uh went to Newtronic City to do some shopping. Humans have to eat you know."  
  
"Oh okay. He can meet Pup later."  
  
Holmes frowned. Hunter would not have had enough time to get to the mainland after he had questioned Holmes. The lieutenant must be Big Guy. There was enough evidence to support the fact that The Big Guy could just be an exosuit. After all, Artificial Intelligence was still in the experimental stages, when the Big Guy was brought into operation.  
  
Holmes waited when the boy robot had left. His patience was rewarded when a hatch opened on Big Guy, and Lieutenant Hunter came out.  
  
"Good thing Dr. Slate was kind enough to warn you the kid was coming huh Dwayne?" Garth asked.  
  
Hunter nodded. Then he turned and looked directly at Holmes. "All right come out, and tell us who you really are."  
  
Holmes stood up from behind the table and smiled. "I am Sherlock Holmes."  
  
  
  
  



	4. As the Plot Turns.....

Chapter 4: As the Plot Turns.....  
  
He smiled. Everything was going according to plan. KX1 was making up for his last mistake by bringing in the two detectives. They were the perfect test subjects for the 7b1 formula. Neither of them was very bright (why else would they have to bring someone back from the dead to do their work?) but both healthy. Yes, this would go perfectly.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Lestrade sighed, as she climbed into the government hovercar behind Grayson. Immediately, the doors closed, and the windows became tinted, so that they couldn't see out. Normally, Lestrade would never have given this a second thought, but now, for some reason, she had a bad feeling. Forcing herself to relax, she nonchalantly studied Gregson. In the dim light of the vehicle, he seemed...robotic. Again, that feeling of dread washed over her.   
  
A few minutes later, the hovercar came to a stop. Gregson smiled and motioned for Grayson and Lestrade to proceed him. Lestrade tensed, and got out of the car. She waited as Grayson came out, followed by Gregson. Captains Harris and Anderson didn't get out, saying that they had to be somewhere else.  
  
They all three walked into the large, nondescript building, and Lestrade's dread grew. They walked through various corridors, which Lestrade marked in her mind. She was good at mapping things, and always had been. Even Erika hadn't been able to map as well as her. Lestrade frowned, wondering where that thought had come from, and who Erika was. She impatiently brushed it aside, and concentrated on keeping her wits about her. They came to a lab, that Gregson motioned them into. He walked to a table and then walked over beside them.  
  
"Here we are, Inspectors," Gregson said with an oily smile, "The lab where the substance disappeared." Lestrade whirled around and kicked the syringe that he had been about to jab into her arm, out of his hand. She heard a metallic 'thump' when her foot connected. 'So he *is* a robot,' she thought. She quickly pulled her ionizer out while he was distracted with the dropped syringe, and fired directly at his chest. There was a fiz, and then a large spark. He was deactivated. She bent over and picked up the syringe, then walked over to the table, and put the cap back on it. She found the bottle he must have gotten the substance from. It was labeled 7b1. She placed the bottle and syringe in a box to the left of where the bottle had been sitting.  
  
Grayson looked at her, a look of anger and confusion on his face. "Nice shot, Lestrade. Mind telling me how you knew what was going to happen?"  
  
"Sorry, Chief, but it was just a hunch. We better get out of here before whoever created this machine comes to check on its progress."  
  
She turned and walked out the door. Grayson followed behind her. "And just how do we get out of here?"  
  
Instead of answering, she pulled out a small communicator. She opened and pressed a red button. "Watson'll be here in a few minutes. It's a homing device Holmes came up with. We better start walking to get as far away from here as possible."  
  
Ten minutes later, they were sitting before the fire at 221b Baker Street. Lestrade and Watson analyzed the substance while Grayson watched.   
  
"Hmmm...very interesting," Watson said, "It appears that it can take over any living nervous tissue and change the electrical impulses into inorganic material, while still keeping the basic structure. Whoever made this has some sophisticated technology."  
  
"That's what worries me, Watson. I think whoever did this was expecting to use Grayson and me as human test subjects."  
  
Grayson snorted. "So where's the dead P.I. We could use his help right about now."  
  
"He got a lead on something Moriarty is up to. The last I heard from him was that he was following them to the United States."  
  
Lestrade was only partially paying attention to this exchange. She was looking at the box used to carry the bottle and syringe, and noticed that there was a place for another bottle and syringe. In those places was a small trace of the substance, which wouldn't have been there unless, the other bottle had been.  
  
"Looks like that robot was telling at least part of the truth. Some of it was stolen. And I have an idea on who it was that did the stealing. You said Holmes was on his way to America? Know the exact destination?"  
  
"I believe it was Neutronic City, and he should have been there by now. That doesn't necessarily mean he would have contacted me, but..."  
  
"Great, we're going to Neutronic City then. Watson book two passages...." Lestrade began.  
  
"Make that three passages," Grayson interrupted, "I want to know what's going on here."  
*************************************************************************  
  
Slate walked down to Donovan's office. The door was open, so she stepped in. Jenny was the only one in, and she was putting away some files.  
  
"Jenny, can I ask you a question?" Slate asked.  
  
"You just did, but go ahead," Jenny answered.  
  
"What don't you trust about those two visitor's?"  
  
Jenny looked up at her startled. "N....nothing serious. They're just strangers is all...Listen, Dr. D.'s expecting me at the testing facility so, I gotta go," she said, and left the room.  
  
Slate frowned and walked back to her lab. Jenny was hiding something, and whatever it was had frightened the simian.   
  
  



	5. Transition

Chapter 5: Transition  
  
A/N: I apologize for this being so short, I promise the next one will be longer.  
  
  
"What?!" "Yeah right." "What would Sherlock Holmes be doing this far away from England?" "If you're   
Sherlock Holmes, then I'm the President of the United States."  
  
All of this came at once, and Holmes smiled in amusement. He hadn't thought they would take that lying   
down. "I assure you I really am Sherlock Holmes, and if you'll be silent for a minute I can tell you, exactly   
what I am doing here."  
  
"All right, shoot," Hunter said, still glaring at him suspiciously, "And you better be telling the truth, cause this is one big security breach."  
  
Holmes nodded to him. "I was following two criminals from New London. They got on that transport, and I did as well. Unfortunately, they noticed me and I wound up in the Atlantic. It is imperative that I go and look for them. There is no telling what they may be up to. I can promise you that Big Guy's secret is safe with me."  
  
Hunter stared at him for a minute then said, "All right. Where was the transport headed? I can take you there, but you'll have to stay right with me, at all times. Just until I can get your story checked out."  
  
Holmes shrugged and agreed to Hunter's demands. It wasn't as if wouldn't be able to get away from him if need be, and it 'was' the only way he would be able to get off the aircraft carrier without stealing something. As for the American's other concern, well he would have to proceed cautiously until he gained the man's trust. "Very well," he intoned, "but we must leave immediately."  
  
Hunter motioned for Holmes to follow him, then walked out the door.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
He growled lowly, making the two men standing beside him jump. He ignored them, and continued walking through the lab. KX1 was nowhere to be found and the formula was gone. That stupid bumbling robot!  
  
"I should have known better than to send a bot to do a man's job!" he snarled. The two men looked at each other then back at him.  
  
"What!?" he snapped, "You are in as much trouble as he is. Why didn't you stay with them? You know KX1 was a prototype! Now, go find the detectives, and follow them. Do nothing else, unless I specifically tell you. Understand?" They nodded and marched out the door. He relaxed a bit, and smiled. Soon, everything would be back on schedule. As soon as he got the substance from the idiot police. Those two had been lucky so far, but their fortune was running out fast. He began to chuckle.  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Lestrade paced back and forth in the compartment on the transport. She was restless for some reason, and it was making her irritable. She hated not knowing what her gut was trying to tell her.  
  
"Lestrade! Sit down!" Grayson ordered, "You're giving me a bloody headache!" Lestrade reluctantly complied.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what your theory on this case is," her boss asked, his tone quieter.  
  
"I...don't really have one. I just believe that Moriarty has something to do with it. And whatever it is, Holmes will be able to figure out."  
  
Grayson nodded then sighed, and Lestrade felt a moment of pity for him. After all, it had been several years since he'd actually done any of the leg-work on a case. She shrugged when he frowned at her, and turned to look at Watson. The compudroid had a worried frown on his face. "What is it, Watson?"  
  
"I am not sure, Lestrade. I just have a feeling that something is going to happen," he said.  
  
Lestrade nodded. She understood exactly what he meant. It was that gut feeling that wouldn't leave her alone, and yet, wouldn't reveal itself into a more solid theory. Whatever it was, grew as they neared their destination.  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Slate frowned as she sat in the lab with Rusty. He was chattering excitedly about the Big Guy's reaction to Pup, but she barely paid attention. She had a feeling something was about to happen.  
  



	6. ...........................

Chapter 6: ..................................  
  
  
Holmes walked alongside Hunter through the busy metropolis. He took note of every alley and side street that they passed, as each could be a possible avenue of escape...if escape became necessary. Several venders came forward and tried to get them to buy their wares, but Hunter merely smiled genially and waved them off. Holmes figured that the American must care very much for his country and countrymen. Why else would he sacrifice his identity to go and save them every time there was an emergency? The Big Guy got all the credit for what was actually Hunter's doing.  
  
"So, where um...exactly did you want to go?" Hunter asked as they passed the Quark Tower.  
  
"I am looking to see if the two men I told you about are out amongst the people," Holmes lied. He wanted to get as much of a feel for Newtronic City as he could. "I can see that they are not, so I suppose the first place we should go is the transport station."  
  
Hunter nodded and said, "Well, we're not too far from there now, it's just around the corner..." He was interrupted by a loud bark coming from behind them. The two men turned around. A large dog stood there. It was the size of a bus. Holmes tensed as it lowered it's head. It opened it's mouth and licked Hunter, who fell over. Holmes suppressed a smile as the boy robot came flying up, followed by a woman in a white lab coat. He waited to make sure Hunter was completely preoccupied, then quietly walked off. As he walked around the corner, he heard the boy say, "Bad Pup! You weren't supposed to eat that stuff! I am _so_ sorry Lieutenant Dwayne!"  
****************************************************************************  
  
Lestrade suppressed another sigh. The clerk at the station was not very helpful. If it wouldn't have caused an international scandal, she would have jumped across the desk and threatened the man with her fist. Well, Watson had actually restrained her, by reminding her of the scandal. She looked over at her boss. Grayson looked as annoyed as she felt. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, no matter what she caused, she grabbed the man's collar and pulled him towards her.  
  
"Look, mister," she growled, "I am hot and tired. Do you really want to make it worse by annoying me?" The terrified man shook his head. "I didn't think so. Now, just tell us what happened to the last compartment on transport number 214 and we'll all be happy."  
  
"I...It was e...ejected," the man stammered, "Over the Atlantic..."   
  
"Was anyone in the compartment?" she asked, her heart beginning to beat rapidly. Watson had told them that 214 was the one Holmes and the two criminals had been on. Upon arrival, they had been told that 214 was in need of repair, that something was wrong with the last compartment. The man they were talking to now had been the conductor for that flight. They had then proceeded to ask what exactly was wrong with it, but met with stubborn silence, until now.  
  
The clerk swallowed nervously, and Lestrade jerked him. "Y..es. A man."  
  
"What did this man look like?" Grayson questioned, pretending not to notice the clerks reddening cheeks.  
  
"He..uh...was...t..tall with br..brow..nish red hair. He...uh...had blue eyes too."  
  
"Where is he now?" Lestrade asked in a whisper, fearing she already knew the answer. She let go of the man abruptly when he refused to meet her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing his throat, "but it was already too late when we noticed the compartment missing. For some reason the alarms didn't go off."  
  
Lestrade shrugged, turned around, and walked towards the entrance of the station. She ignored Watson's and Grayson's calls for her to come back. She needed to get away, before she gave in to the tears that threatened. As she passed through the doors, she was going so quickly, that she tripped over the slight ledge. Someone reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her forward momentum.  
  
"Careful, Lestrade, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," Holmes said in an amused tone.  
  
"Holmes, how dare you put yourself in danger like that! I thought you had finally got used to calling for back-up...I thought you were dead."  
  
Holmes smiled. "I almost was. However, it is clear now that I am not. I honestly did not think I needed back-up or I most certainly should have called you." He stopped and looked over in the direction he came from. "Listen, when that Lieutenant comes around the corner, I want you to ask him if he's seen me." He quickly moved and hid behind an empty desk.   
  
Frowning, Lestrade looked around the corner. Sure enough, an American wearing a US. Military uniform strode into view. She straightened her shoulders and walked up to him. "Excuse me, sir?" The man looked at her, then away. "Sorry ma'am but..." he looked back at her quickly. "Have we... met before?"  
  
"Now there's one I've never heard before. No we have never met. Unless we met before I was ten. I don't remember anything before that. Now, I'm looking for someone. Maybe you've seen him? His name is Sherlock Holmes."  
  
The lieutenant frowned. "What does he look like?"  
  
"Oh he's about an inch taller than you, has reddish brown hair, blue eyes...speaks with a British accent..."  
  
"Then he was telling the truth!"  
  
Lestrade stared at him, wondering what Holmes had done this time. As soon as she thought it, he came out from behind the desk.  
  
"Of course I was telling the truth. However, I knew you would never believe me unless you had proof. Lieutenant Hunter, I'd like you to meet Inspector Lestrade of New London. It was thanks to her that I was brought back to life."  
  
Lestrade extended her hand, and Hunter took it. He was still staring at her. "Are you sure, we haven't met. It's not a come-on, I really think I've seen you somewhere, recently."  
  
Lestrade laughed. "This is the first time I've set foot in America."  
  
Hunter started to reply, but was forestalled by Holmes asking, "I do hope you straightened out that fiasco with the puppy, Lieutenant."  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the doc's gonna give him the antidote. Rusty let him get into a growth serum one of the scientists came up with. Everything will be okay now. Except for my dry cleaning bill. I've got doggy slobber all over my uniform."  
  
Lestrade frowned and shook her head, deciding she would be better off without knowing.  
  
"Listen, Mister Holmes, since I know you're who you say you are now, I've gotta get back," Hunter said. He nodded to Lestrade and walked away.  
  
"Holmes!" Watson cried from inside. They both turned to look at him and Grayson running towards them.  
  
"Glad you're okay," Grayson said grudgingly.  
  
Holmes smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
****************************************************************  
  
"Rusty," Slate admonished, "You're going to have to keep a leash on Pup. Just until you can train him better." She stopped and showed him the special kennel she had fixed up. "And when you're done playing with him, put him in here. It has food and water dishes, and a place for him to...uh...relieve himself."  
  
Rusty nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry Doctor Slate. I didn't mean for that to happen. He just took off before I could stop him."  
  
Doctor Slate sighed. "That's why he needs to be on a leash. So nothing like this can happen again. We're lucky it wasn't anything more dangerous than Doctor Robinson's growth serum. Now, go play until power down time. If you don't want to keep Pup with you, put him in his kennel."  
  
Rusty smiled, forgetting to be sad in that way little kids were wont to do, and ran off to go play his latest video game. Slate smiled and shook her head. She then went back to studying the stats on the 7b1 formula.  
  
Several hours later, she frowned. It was all just a bunch of words. None of it made any sense. Before she could go anywhere, Professor Mortan walked into the lab.  
  
"Hello Doctor Slate. I have been wanting to meet you for a long time. In fact, I believe you'll be the first test subject for the substance. Fenwick!"  
  
The disfigured scientist walked into the room carrying a bottle and a syringe. He handed them to Mortan, then grabbed Slate and put handcuffed her hands behind he back. Her eyes widened as Mortan came closer with the bottle and syringe.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing to Doctor Slate!" Rusty cried. He started to go to her, but Pup was faster. The dog growled and leapt at Mortan, making the man throw the bottle up in the air. He stuck the puppy with the syringe. Pup yelped and dropped back. The bottle came down on the ground, breaking, and the substance started to seep towards Slate.  



	7. A Monkey's Business

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up...but... you have to understand...I met the love of my life...and his name is Frodo Baggins. I had to spend time with him don't you know....Lol actually I started reading The Lord of the Rings and got really caught up in it. But I'm going to be good now. Chapter eight should be out soon....  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: A Monkey's Business...and Past  
  
  
Slate backed away from the seeping substance until she lost her balance and fell to the floor. She struggled to stand up, not an easy task with her hands cuffed behind her back. She finally made it up to her knees, but before she could regain her footing, she felt the substance soak through to her skin. She tensed and waited, but nothing happened.  
  
"Doctor Slate!" Rusty yelled. He had been holding the scientists by their collars, but dropped them in his concern for her. They ran down the corridor.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Rusty, go after them." The boy nodded and took off after them.  
  
Slate sighed and slowly got to her feet. She looked over at Pup, who was licking at the syringe still stuck in his shoulder. On the ground beside him was the key to the cuffs. She walked over and sat down in front of the key, then feeling around for it, picked it up.  
  
Once the cuffs were removed, she gently lifted the puppy and carried him to a clear table. Then she removed the syringe. After doing a few tests, she realized that some of the substance was in the dog's system, but there was no transmutation occurring.  
  
Pup licked her hand and wagged his tail. She picked him back up and placed him in his kennel. He circled it a couple of times, then lay down and fell asleep. Slate walked back to the table and looked at the syringe. It was almost full. Maybe the subject needed the entire dose to trigger the cells, but then, why didn't she start mutating? At least twice the amount that was in the syringe had soaked into her skin. She picked the syringe up and began doing tests.  
  
"...The 7b1 formula will only work if injected directly into the spinal cord," Slate said into the recorder, "Which explains why neither I nor the dog were affected. Even a small amount injected in the main spinal nerve would cause instantaneous transmutation, but injection anywhere else, or absorption through skin would cause no change, and the chemical would eventually be broken down into glucose." She stopped and disposed of the syringe and remaining substance. "I have now destroyed the last of the formula. It can no longer be used for, whatever purpose."  
  
"I'm sorry Doctor Slate, they got away," Rusty said as he flew back in the lab, "I was chasing them, and then, there was a cloud of smoke and then they were gone!"   
  
"It's okay Rusty, they won't be able to do anymore harm..."  
  
"Those two maniacs just grabbed Dr. D!" Jenny cried, running into the room, "Not that I care or anything but..."  
  
A voice came on over the intercom system. "Attention employees of Quark. This is Professor Moriarty speaking. I am now in charge, you now work for me. Oh and if anyone tries to get outside help, I will destroy you all. Moriarty out."  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Sir, they are in Newtronic City, what are your orders sir?" the man said over the vidphone. He smiled. The detectives were making his job more and more easy. Once they were given the formula, he wouldn't have to go to all the bother of getting them to America secretly. He was going to test them out against the Big Guy. If they could defeat America's last line of defense, they could defeat anything. But he was thinking too far ahead. What he needed to do now, was find out their exact location, and where the substance was.  
  
"All right nincompoops. Tell me what they are doing now, and if they have the formula with them?"  
  
"They are at a restaurant outside talking with a compudroid and another man. I don't see the formula, but the compudroid could easily store it in his chest compartment."  
  
"Excellent. I will join you soon. Until then continue following them."  
  
He laughed as he signed off. Oh this was going to be too easy. He began whistling a cheerful tune.   
*******************************************************************  
  
Lestrade frowned. Captain's Anderson and Harris had been following them since before they left New London, and neither of them had bothered to hide themselves very well. She looked up and saw that Holmes had noticed them as well.  
  
"How long?" he asked quietly. Louder, he said, "Ah, America...a wonderful place to visit but I certainly wouldn't want to live here."  
  
Lestrade smiled and held a menu in front of her face. "Since before we left," she whispered through clenched teeth, "And they've been pretty obvious about it. It's almost like they don't think we'll recognize them."  
  
Holmes raised an eyebrow at this. Ignoring Grayson's and Watson's stares, Lestrade went on. "They were the two military men with Gregson."  
  
Holmes frowned. "From what you've told me, they don't seem to be the careless type. Most likely whoever is behind this believes that you and your boss are incompetent. Interesting. All right, I want you three to go to your hotel. I don't think it will bode well for us if they find out Moriarty is here with the rest of the substance."  
  
Lestrade started to protest, but Holmes held up his hand. "Lestrade, you may be able to capture one of them, or both of them and get them to talk, to tell you who is behind all this. They will be following you. Therefore, I must be the one to try and find Moriarty."  
  
"Okay, but what then?"  
  
"Then, we shall see." He grinned and stood up. In a louder voice he said, "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Beth, Charles. I hope the same amount of time doesn't pass between our next meeting." Which was code for 'meet me at the same time tomorrow here if I haven't come for you before'.  
  
Lestrade nodded grudgingly and watched as he walked off. She then sighed and stood up. Warding off what she knew would be Grayson's protests, she started walking in the direction of the hotel.  
  
********************************  
  
Holmes stood from behind the corner and watched Lestrade, Grayson and Watson walk off. Their shadows followed soon after. He sighed and turned his mind towards finding Moriarty. His eye caught a window ad display and he smiled. Quarks would of course be the most logical place to start.   
  
He very quickly found a map, and marked the obvious routes to the large building in the center of the city, as well as the not so obvious routes. Then he noticed something else of interest. The sewers led right underneath. Since Moriarty thought he was dead, the criminal would not think to look at something like that. If of course he was in control of Quark's. If not, then there would not be anything to worry about in any case. Holmes chuckled to himself and made his way towards a man-hole that was out of the way of prying eyes.  
  
He carefully pulled the cover off and gingerly lowered himself down. To his surprise it was sparkling clean. Very odd. However he did not have time to wonder over that. He began to walk in the direction that would eventually take him to the spot he needed to be at.  
*******************************  
  
Jenny was shaking with anxiety. Natural in this case, but Slate figured it was something more. "Jenny, what do you know about those two men?"  
  
Jenny glared at her. "None of your business four-eyes!"  
  
Slate walked over to her menacingly. "Look, Jenny. Over the years I have worked here, I have felt sorry for you, I have been extremely annoyed with you. However I have never been angry with you. Tell. Me. What. You. Know. About. Them. NOW!"  
  
The monkey stepped back a few paces. "Okay okay, don't get your skirt in a twist. I have no clue who the smooth talker is. But you know that disfigured guy? His name is Martin Fenwick, and he used to be an employee here. Until he started dabbling in things that would make even Pierre squirm."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And...he sort of created me. I'm a clone. His first actually." She shuddered. "He wanted to clone humans, but with their memories intact. Don't ask me why, maybe he wanted to bring Hitler back to life or something. Anyway, he found this one woman who was mentally retarded. Actually, she was quite brilliant, she just couldn't get her brain to function with the rest of her. I am that woman now."  
  
Slate and Rusty just stared at the simian.   
  
"I don't get it," Rusty complained, "How are you that woman when you're a monkey?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know Sparky. I think it has something to do with the fact that I have the woman's memories!"  
  
Rusty just frowned and shrugged. "Okay. Well, I'm going to get the Big Guy."  
  
"Rusty, I don't think that's possible," Slate said softly, "Remember what Mortan said?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He brightened then. "But I'm not outside help! I'm inside help!"  
  
"He's rather intelligent isn't he?"  
  
Slate whirled around in time to see a handsome young man climbing out of the drain in the lab. He had an irksome grin on his face.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want here?" Slate asked angrily.  
  
The man, keeping the grin on his face, smiled and bowed. "I am Sherlock Holmes. At your service, Doctor." He looked at her closer. "How very interesting. I understand now why Lieutenant Hunter was so adamant about having seen Lestrade before. The resemblance is remarkable, though I doubt anyone without a keen eye for observation would have realized you were related. No doubt Moriarty has already noted it."  
*************************  
  
He laughed to himself. It was time. He walked swiftly through the doors of the hotel and up the stairs. Anderson had already subdued the robot. He frowned a bit as he realized that the woman was quite a lot more resourceful than he had imagined, having caught and tried questioning Harris. However, Harris had known his duty and had vaporized the moment she touched him.  
  
Now, though, it would be him that would be doing the questioning. He smiled at Anderson as the man walked out of the compudroid's room. He took the syringe that was offered and, hiding it behind his back knocked on the woman's door. Then he motioned Anderson to stand in front of the door while he moved to the side.  
  
The detective opened the door and attacked Anderson standing there. While her back was turned, he injected the substance directly into her spinal cord, and then repeated the same process with her boss. 


	8. Nepotism? I Don't Think That's Going To ...

Chapter 8: Nepotism? I Don't Think That'll Work For You This Time.....  
  
Lestrade gasped as she felt the tiny, thin needle poke through her skin and into her back. It hit one of the vertebrae, but she doubted the person who'd done it had noticed. They were too busy going for Grayson who was walking out of his door now. Since she couldn't let that happen (besides, she liked Grayson as her boss) she whirled around and stuck out her foot, effectively tripping the person. They fell with a muted thump.  
  
"Good job Lestrade," Grayson praised. They both looked at the figure that was struggling to its knees. It was a portly kid with curly red hair and dressed impeccably. Finally attaining his knees, he looked up at Grayson and Lestrade. Lestrade pulled out her ionizer (never leave home without one) and aimed it at the kid.   
  
"Don't move," she ordered peremptorily. The kid obeyed, but that didn't stop him from opening his mouth.  
  
"My uncle is a very powerful man. You'll be sorry you've done this to me!" Lestrade supposed it was supposed to have been a very commanding statement, but it came out as more of a plaintive whine. Then a crafty expression appeared in the boy's eyes and he said in an even whinier voice, "He's the one behind all this...and you can bet he won't let you two imbeciles get away that easily."  
  
"Well," Grayson began, only to be waved off by Lestrade who gave him a sly wink.  
  
"I see. I have to say that your uncle is a brilliant man. I'd even go as far as to say he was a genius, unparalleled by any." The kid's chest began to puff up, just as she thought it might, and she went on. "Oh yes, I would love to meet the man who thought up this scheme...why, I'd even volunteer to be a test subject for that substance..."  
  
"Well, then look no further," the kid said, his ego betraying him, "Because _I'm_ the one who came up with it. My uncle's an idiot who thinks he's in charge of a multinational robotics firm, when actually it's the monkey who calls the shots..."  
  
"Just what I wanted to hear," Lestrade said, unable to keep the triumphant smirk from her face. She started forward.   
  
"No wait, y...y..you don't have any j..jurisdiction here..."   
  
"Zed! You're right...but I know someone who does."  
  
Grayson, usually very forward in his opinions about what Lestrade did, was oddly quiet. She gave him a look, and he sighed. "I guess I'd better start the paperwork...it's going to be long..." he walked back into his room muttering to himself.  
  
"Right, now come along young man. Don't make me have to force you. That's better." They walked into Watson's room and Lestrade had him back up and running in no time.  
  
"Watson, d'you think you could...." she paused and looked at the kid then whispered her question into Watson's "ear". "Signal the Big Guy?"  
  
"Why yes, Lestrade, I'll do so immediately." 


End file.
